Just Fake Married!
by xAubreex
Summary: After being broken up with by her dear fiancee, Ayumi gets herself in an irregular compromise. She agrees to pretend to be married to Yoshiki for three months for the sake of his job and her parents. Three months of living together, three months of pretending to be husband and wife, and three months of unexpected feelings was not what she was expecting when she came back to Japan.
1. Chapter 1: The Note and The Agreement

She sat there silently, her transfixed expression never leaving her features ever since she read the notes contents. How exactly did this happen? How could she have counteracted this? Her ultramarine eyes wavered over the simple words of the paper that broke her heart ever so stridently.

 _'I'm sorry, I can't marry you, I'm in love with someone else. Take care, Tamotsu.'_

"..."

The words seemed to stare back at her, as if they were heckling her. How could he say such things so straightforward without an explanation? She then crumpled the note into a ball in her fist without thinking, tears cascading down her now crimson cheeks. Her beloved fiancee Tamotsu Himemoko and herself were to be betrothed in a couple months, she had already picked out her dress, picked out the wedding venue, and everything. All that labor and money was now going to waste all because of this one wretched note. He was everything she ever wanted, but clearly it wasn't the same way around if he had fallen in love with someone else, though the thought of it made her stomach churn and her throat dry, she had to admit it. But she could never accept it. She stood up from the bench, and wiped away her tears. He was supposed to leave on the plane to Japan with her, they were supposed to meet up at the airport, but he never showed. The only trace of him was the godforsaken white paper note in her suitcase she knew she didn't pack. She gripped the handle of her suitcase until her knuckles turned white and trudged to the cafe where her friends would be waiting, and so would her parents in a few hours. She wanted to tumble to the ground, curl up in a ball, and weep until she fell asleep, but she couldn't, she had to tell everyone about the affair, no matter how much she didn't want to mention it to anyone, let alone herself.

She threw the door of the cafe open weakly, automatically seeking comfort. Everyone of the patrons and employees were staring at her, but she didn't care, they weren't the ones she was looking for. She tried looking for her friends, but her vision was too blurry with her eyes being brimmed with tears. A brunette with a pixie-cut came up to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Ayumi-chan! Are you alright?" Naomi questioned distressingly.

"I..no.."

Naomi leaded her to the booth all four of her friends were sitting in and vigilantly guided her in next to Mayu since she seemed incredibly fragile at the time being.

"Ayumi! Great to see-!" Seiko started, and was about to lean over the table to give Ayumi a huge hug, but saw her melancholy state, and decided against it.

"What happened?" Mayu asked, placing her hand softly on her shoulder, all the rest of the group looking at Ayumi worriedly, or shocked to see her in such a condition. The former class rep was always in happy spirits, even when things were tough, so seeing her like this meant that something had gone horribly wrong.

"..Ngh.." She sniffled, rubbing her red eyes.

"It's okay, you can tell us," Naomi gave her a delicate smile, patting her shoulder softly.

Ayumi couldn't get any words out without breaking into tears, so she decided to take out the crumpled note from her dress pocket and plunk it onto the marble table. She whimpered softly as they read each word out loud, not making the situation any better.

"That assh-!" Seiko began, undoubtedly enraged.

"Seiko," Naomi looked at her then back at Ayumi, trying to let her point across that they should be trying to make her feel better instead of smash-mouthing her ex fiancee, even though she wanted to do the same.

"Oh, right, sorry," Seiko apologized, then looked back at the crestfallen bluenette before her, "He doesn't deserve you, Ayumi, these things always happen for a reason."

"W-What reason?" Ayumi croaked out, "What could possibly occur that would make all of this better? I mean, the wedding is to take place m-months from now, and now there's not going to be anyone going, including the bride and groom!"

"Wellllll, you could find someone new that's _way_ better than douchepants, I never liked him anyway, he was too serious and antisocial. He probably has a collection of Star Wars figurines underneath his bed that he talks to at night since he can hold a wet bar of soap better than a conversation."

"Don't say that about him! He's a good guy!" Ayumi defended, evidently inconsolable at the moment.

Morishige coughed to get Ayumi's attention, "While I understand your discomfort at the moment, I don't think he is a genuine guy if he was too much of a coward to tell you this face-to-face, or to ditch you knowing you have no place to stay."

The others nodded in agreement. Ayumi's eyes widened, she completely forgot that she didn't have enough money for a hotel too stay in, much less a house. The finance situation was supposed to be covered by _him_ , but then this fiasco began to take action. All of her money had been wiped clean from the upcoming wedding that now was useless since it would be no longer occuring.

"She can stay with me!" Mayu jovially declared.

"Or me!" Seiko added.

"Same here!" Naomi smiled.

"Thank you, guys, I really appreciate it, but I don't want to be a burden. . ."

"Give your modest self a break, Ayumi! You're always helping us, let us do the same for you in return," Mayu exclaimed.

"She's right, we're your friends, Shinozaki, our job is to always be there for you," Satoshi commented.

"Mochida...everyone..." Ayumi smiled gently in gratefulness of her friends she had known since high school, that is until she remembered something incredibly fundamental, "My parents are going to be here any minute now!"

"You're just going to have to tell them the truth," Morishige pointed out.

"How can I? They've been waiting for this moment for years, and I'm going to have to let them down.."

"They'll understand, Shinozaki. It's not like it's your fault, anyway," Satoshi assured her with a smile. Ayumi let out a sigh, and Seiko grabbed the ivory note in her hand and held it up for everyone to see, predominantly Ayumi.

"It's gonna be okay. Here, to new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings!" Everyone chorused except for Ayumi, and Seiko teared the note in half, then into shreds, letting them flutter onto the table, the words on the note now illegible.

"Are you guys going to keep playing around, or are you actually going to order?" A raven-haired waitress complained, looking downright annoyed.

"We're actually waiting for someone-" Naomi started but a certain someone cut her off.

"Ooh! I'll have a lemonade!"

"Seiko!"

"What? I'm not depriving myself of this cafe's goods because _someone's_ parents are taking _forever_ to show up!"

"I'll have some raspberry tea!" Mayu stated.

"Sweet tea for me," Naomi added with a sigh, finally giving in.

"I'll just have a water," Morishige muttered.

"Me too!" Satoshi chimed in.

"...I'll have some black tea, I guess..." Ayumi said, not really in the mood to eat or drink anything considering the emotional rollarcoaster that had taken place today. The waitress finished writing on her little notepad and walked off, her black ponytail swinging.

"And also, speaking of someone taking forever to show up, where is he? He was supposed to be here when we showed up!" Seiko questioned the group.

"I don't know, he hasn't texted me, he must be having a late shift at work or something," Satoshi answered.

"Me neither," Morishige added.

"By 'he', you mean.." Naomi glanced at Seiko.

"Yup!"

"Wait, who is this he-" Ayumi began but her words were cut short when she heard bells ring, signalling that the door had just opened, and she heard two very familiar voices to her heart.

"Ayumi!"

"H-Huh?" Ayumi peered over, and sure enough she saw the buoyant faces of her parents. Her mother hugged her tightly.

"Sorry we're late, we got stuck in traffic!" Her mother, Asuka, explained.

"It's fine," Ayumi replied. She heard the sound of bells ringing again, but she paid no mind to it.

"Why do you look so sad, sweetheart? Did something happen?" Her father, Ayato, asked, concerned, normally brides-to-be were considerably euphoric when they were to be wed.

"Yes," Ayumi took in a sharp breath, stood up, then looked into her parents eyes, "You see, I-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," A blonde haired man came up beside Ayumi.

'Is he talking to me?'

Then, her whole body and mind froze when he placed his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him.

'Oh.'

"Oh! Are you the famous fiancee we've heard about?" Asuka asked, looking as rousing as ever.

'Hell.'

"That's me," He smirked.

'No.'

She could see a mixture of shock and amusement on her friends faces from the corner of her eye, and that just made her even more livid.

"Thank God, you had us frightened for a while there," Ayato responded. Ayumi wanted to reply right then and there that he was fooling them, but the relieved expressions they held told her otherwise.

"Come, come! Let's talk things over," Asuka nodded toward the booth excitingly, and took her seat along with Ayato, me, and the unknown guy that had claimed to be her 'fiancee'.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ayumi yell-whispered to him while her parents were glancing over the menu.

"Just go with it," The man responded frigidly.

'Who does he think he is?! Talking to me with that tone when he's the one who initiated this bullcrap in the first place!'

"So, when did you guys meet?" Asuka asked, her eyes still wandering over the menu.

"..." Ayumi didn't respond until she felt a nudge on the arm from the bleached blonde.

'I'm..going to have to go along with this, aren't I?'

"We met at the university I went to to study to become an illustrator on the first day," She answered, "We started dating about a month from then."

"How has your career been doing, Ayumi?" Ayato asked her.

"It's been good..."

"What did you say your name was, dear?" Asuka asked, looking up at him.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma, ma'am," He replied politely.

"Hehe, such a gentleman!"

'Gentleman? Are you kidding me?'

"When did he propose?" Ayato asked Yoshiki.

"A little bit after we moved in together, which was eight months ago," Ayumi felt doleful saying these words, because everything she said so far had been accurate, except instead of with this random guy, it had been with her beloved Tamotsu.

"Where, exactly?"

"Her eyes always seemed to light up in fascination whenever we came across sakura trees, so I decided to pop the question there," Yoshiki answered.

'Ugh! He's totally making things up!'

"That's so sweet!~" Seiko popped herself into the conversation, and Ayumi wanted to smack that smile off of her face for playing along.

"It totally is!" Mayu agreed.

'You too?!' She couldn't believe her ears.

* * *

The rest of the evening composed of more and more questions that had all been answered with either lies, or facts about her and Tamotsu, and the entertained facial expressions of her friends that showed her no sympathy or support at all. By time they had officially talked her ear off, her mother checked her watch and looked panicked.

"I'm afraid we have to go, Ayumi," Asuka declared, "But I'm looking forward to the wedding!" She got up from her seat, taking money out of her purse and stacking it on the table to pay for their meals.

"Take good care of our daughter," Ayato requested, and took his wife's hand.

"I will."

And with that, the couple left.

'Finally!'

She turned to him, and was prepared to verbally kick his ass, but he put a finger up to her lips to prevent any words coming from her.

"Let's take this outside."

He stood up, and held out his hand to help her up, which she absolutely refused, and got up on her own to follow him outside the cafe.

"Have fun, you two! But not too much fun!" Seiko teased.

When they got outside, Ayumi's eyes glared at him sharply.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to pull here, pervert?!" She snapped.

"Look, it's only for three months, and let's face it, you need some time to get back on your feet."

"No I don't! I'm fine by myself! And why three months?!"

"I'll..discuss that later."

"You have the nerve to come up in here saying your my damn fiancee, and can't even tell me-!"

"Shh! Do you want to attract the attention of everyone in Japan?" He had clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Get your hands off of me!" Her muffled voice protested through his large hand.

"Damn, do you have to be so stubborn?" He sighed, pulling his hand away.

"I think any woman in my situation would be acting the same exact way, thank you!"

"Just think about it, you'll have a nice house to stay in, and everything sufficient to live for three months, which is enough time to find out your living situation and such. And besides, your parents did seem pretty excited about the idea of you having a fiancee, do you really want to break the news to them that he stood you up?"

"You-!"

She hated to admit that he was right. Her parents would be devastated. But how did he..?

"How did you know that he stood me up?"

"Satoshi and the others told me about you and how you had a fiancee, and judging by the expression on your face when I walked in, I knew something bad happened, I just guessed on the standing you up part."

"Wait, your friends with them..?" Ayumi asked, slightly offended and confused on why they didn't tell her about him earlier, considering she had talked to them on the phone constantly since she had moved from Japan. He nodded in response.

"They kind of took me under their wing while I was feeling down," He confessed, "My father put a lot of pressure on me in trying to get me prepared to take on the family business, he wasn't exactly wholehearted about it either. They gave me the courage to get out of there and do what I wanted with my life. I never really had friends like that, or friends in general, so they're really important to me. I wish you and I could have met on normal circumstances, though."

'He must of been the guy they were talking about, I take it..'

She thought about the offer that still stood.

'I certainly don't want to do it, but he's right, I have nowhere to live, nor any form of transportation, the only thing I have is my suitcase full of clothing, and a toothbrush..'

"...Agh, I'll do it..."

"Come again?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Don't make me repeat myself. It's for three months, and three months _only,_ right?"

He nodded.

"Then let's go home and clarify the rules of this engagement," She declared, grabbing her suitcase she had brought outside with her.

"Alright."

He leaded the way to his car, and they both got in. He started the engine, and drove off, both of them completely forgetting that their friends were waiting for them to come back inside after their conversation.

"Well, that was faster than I thought," Naomi noted, seeing the view the car drive off from the glass double doors.

"I can't wait to see how this plays out," Seiko commented eagerly, a huge grin spread across her face, shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

She groaned, and threw her shoes off, and her suitcase aside, flopping onto the sofa, which was unbelievably comfortable to her aching joints. Yoshiki chuckled.

"Make yourself at home, I guess?"

"Shut up."

She sat up, and looked at him curiously.

"If you moved out of your parents house, how come you have so much money?" She guessed he wasn't really poor considering how nice his house was, and his car didn't seem cheap either.

"I was getting to that, actually, the reason I need a fake fiancee is that the job I work at requires me to be married. I work at a girls only private school."

She was about to reply with a taunting comment, but he snipped that right in the bud quickly.

"Before you call me a sadistic pervert, I only work there because my little sister goes to that school."

"Aw, he has a soft side, too," She rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You should get to bed, it's been a long day for you, and not a good one at that, I'll have a printed rules guide ready for you in the morning."

"Thank you."

She got up and went toward the room she had reckoned was the bedroom, and her assumptions were proved right when she was faced with a extremely comfy looking bed. She closed the door and allowed herself to indulge in the silky brown sheets that hugged her petite form. She rested her head on the pillow, and let her eyes fall, not even changing out of her casual wear to go to sleep.

* * *

 _"Ayumi Shinozaki?" Mr. Fujimoto, the college professor, called. The students looked around the room during the long pause._

 _"Is Ayumi Shinozaki here?" He asked again._

 _"No? Okay-" He began, ready to write down on the paper on his clipboard._

 _"I'm here! Sorry!" The indigo-haired girl barged in the door, creating quite a ruckus._

 _"You're late, Miss Shinozaki," Mr. Fujimoto stated disapprovingly, "For having been a class representative on your resume, you sure didn't come prepared."_

 _"I'm truly sorry sensei, I-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it, sit down, before you get kicked out of this university."_

 _"R-Right, sir..."_

 _She heard giggles and felt mocking eyes on her as she sat down in the only empty seat available. She almost always came assembled to anything, but today, the most important day of all, was an exception, unfortunately._

 _Later on in the day, she was finally dismissed to go home. She decided to take the long way out the back door, since she didn't want to be around people at the moment, considering she was now the laughing stock for today. As negative thoughts about the day present occupied her mind, she ran into something hard, or rather, someone._

 _"Ah, sor-!" She looked up to see an incredibly handsome man with chestnut hair and the most beautiful seafoam eyes covered by the thick black frames of his glasses._

 _"...It's fine..." He mumbled quietly._

 _"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki! Who are you?" She tried to recover from the embarrassing event by greeting him in a warm fashion, sticking her hand out for a handshake._

 _"You're pretty cheerful for someone who made a fool out of herself the whole entire day.."_

 _She would've snapped at him if his tone was insulting, but instead it was...pitiful?_

 _"I strive to have a positive view of things. If I let these little things bring me down, how will I handle the more incompetent things in the future?"_

 _"..."_

 _"...Tamotsu Yamada..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"My name is Tamotsu Yamada, it's nice to meet you, Ayumi Shinozaki," He shook her hand. She watched his back as he walked away from her, but she could just faintly see a gentle smile on his face._

* * *

It was morning when her eyes fluttered open. The dream from the night prior filled her memory. Why had she dreamt about him so soon? She didn't want to remember anything about him until she got over the heartbreak, or else she was afraid she'd break down sobbing again. Thinking of this, her eyes peaked with tears. She wanted to get out of bed to stop herself from thinking about it. But wait..

"Mmh.."

That definitely wasn't her breathing. Especially since she had stopped breathing when she heard the other voice. She was too scared to look back to see who it was, but she didn't need to. The figure was so close she could feel its body warmth. The only hint she received was the yellow lock of hair she could see grazing her shoulder.

And the arms she felt around her waist.

"..."

"KYAAAAAAA!"

She definitely did not take it well.

* * *

 **Heya guys ^_^ You guys voted, and I shall grant. Here is the order of the most voted to least voted on stories, also the order of time I'm going to write them:**

 **1\. Just Fake Married!**

 **2\. Secret Heart**

 **3\. Something In The Way She Moves**

 **4\. To Protect A Princess**

 **As you can see, I made this about 3k words instead of 2k, my usual number of words for a chapter, since this is the first chapter, and I wanted to make it special. I might make all the other chapters 3k words since I don't want this story to have a bunch of chapters like Be Mine. Anyway, how do you like the story so far? o: Make sure to R &R and tell me your thoughts, critiques, and suggestions, and I shall comply. Ily my precious cinnamon (or sinnamon) rolls, ciao! ****◕‿◕**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters

Ayumi's high pitched shriek woke Yoshiki up immediately. His eyes shot open and he looked absolutely terrified.

"Gah!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Ayumi seemed to have steam coming out of her ears after she threw Yoshiki off of the bed with no mercy at all.

"C-Calm down! I was half asleep and forgot you were in here, and stuck to my usual routine, okay!" He put his arms up in defense in case she tried to beat the living crap out of him, and with the way she was acting so far, it was to be expected.

"What? Usual routine of sexually harrassing women?!" She growled.

"Don't put words in my mouth! I'm not that type of guy!" He shot back, "I would never do tha-!"

He noticed dried tears on her cheeks and extended a hand near her face without thinking, "Hey, have you been crying?"

She smacked his hand away angrily, "Quit being so openly touchy!" She got out of bed and stormed into the kitchen, where he followed.

'I wonder what she'd be crying about..she probably just had a bad dream..'

He decided to let the issue go for now and tell her what he had accomplished the other night.

"I got the rules organized, by the way," He stated, pointing to the printed paper on the counter. She snatched it into her hands and read it.

"Number one, must act like husband and wife in public. Number two, wife must see her husband off at the door for work everyday. Number three, will not engage in each others affairs. What kind of rules are these?"

"Keep reading."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Number four, wife will cook all the meals. Number five, call each other by first names. Number six, no telling people we're in a fake marriage. Number seven, no getting any real feelings for each othe-!"

"As if that would ever happen!" She twitched her eye at him, and he chuckled.

"Just in case."

"Hmph. You better put for number eight that one of us has to sleep on the couch."

"Be my guest, this is my house, after all," He joked.

"How rude!"

"Kidding, kidding," He smiled.

'He's been teasing me nonstop ever since I got here, but he seems like a good guy at heart..'

She sighed and smiled back at him, punching his arm softly. He all of a sudden remember something urgent if they were going to go out in public anywhere.

"By the way, you'll have to wear this for the next three months," He took out a velvet colored box made for a piece of jewelry to live inside it, and opened it to show its contents. Ayumi gaped at the silver band of the engagement ring that was adorned with shiny blue sapphires and tiny little emeralds, they didn't exactly look fake either, but that was to be expected, considering Yoshiki was filthy rich, and so was his family, she guessed.

"M-May I?" She asked, extending her hand.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just a ring, it's not going to bite you," He chuckled. She carefully took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to fully appreciate the jewel on her ring finger as she was interrupted by his voice.

"Anyway, we have to go out to the supermarket, I have no food at the moment and we need something for dinner," He told her, then held out his arm. She looked at him quizzically, which he responded with a lighthearted roll of the eyes.

"Rule number one," He reminded her, "I have a feeling that you're going to keep forgetting these rules."

"You and me both," She agreed, entwining her arm with his hesitantly and accompanying him out the front door of his luxurious apartment.

"We won't have to kiss or do any of that stuff in public, right?"

"Nope."

"Thank God."

"I mean, unless you want t-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

"Well, do you?"

"You're a physcopath."

"I prefer the term 'creative'."

* * *

Ayumi was feeling her arm ache from holding onto his, the one that wasn't pushing the shopping cart, for so long. She had asked him if they could split up to get different things so the grocery shopping would be over sooner but he had insisted that it was important that they stick together so they look like a real married couple. She didn't know why they had to do this in a supermarket of all places, it's not like anyone would know who they were, or so she thought until Yoshiki stopped the cart and was staring ahead with a fiery hot gaze, gripping the shopping carts handle until his knuckles turned completely white. She felt extremely pitiful for whatever, or rather whoever he was staring at like that. Her eyes chased wherever his were targeted, and she found that it was an old man with sharp features that reminded her of the blonde next to her. When the man turned around, he glared at Yoshiki with the same intensity Yoshiki had regarded him with.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded rather than asked, sounding quite unfriendly.

"It's a public shopping center, I'm pretty sure anybody is welcome," Yoshiki gritted his teeth.

"Hm. Who is this?" He looked Ayumi over, and paused once he saw the engagement ring on her finger.

"She's my wife," He retorted coolly, slinging an arm around her waist to illustrate his point, making Ayumi's cheeks a deep scarlet, even though she knew it was just part of the act.

"You found one this quick? I don't believe you."

"You don't? Guess what? I don't care. I stopped caring a long time ago, to be completely frank."

"So I've noticed with your breed of woman."

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, huh?" Yoshiki challenged him sharply, reading her mind.

"She doesn't look wealthy at all, and she's not even that attractive. I don't see what you can gain from her."

'Well isn't he just swell..'

"Yeah, well, unlike you I don't need to gain anything to be happy. I would never want to be as degrading as you in my entire lifetime."

"Right back at you," He grinned cruelly. Ayumi saw the death glare transfixed on both of their faces and knew nothing good was to come of this if this continued on any longer, and his death grip on her waist was suffocating her and making her blush like an idiot, might she add.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

"You better listen to her," The man warned him.

"I'm not scared of you," He shot back.

"Oh, trust me, you will be," He imperiled.

"Don't you dare threaten m-!" He started.

"Knock it off! I'm serious!" She was getting annoyed now, "Look at you two, fighting in a damn grocery store at your age, what are you, two?!"

"I have to get going anyway, it's been fun, but I have more crucial matters to attend, I'm afraid.."

"Go to hell.." Yoshiki muttered under his breath as the man walked away from them. Once he was completely gone from sight, Ayumi was already seeking answers.

"What the hell was that about?! Who is that guy?! Why was he talking to you like that?! Wha-" She refrained from questioning him further when she was met with his icy stare.

"Rule number three," He spoke unemotionally.

"Rule number-"

 _ **Number three, will not engage in each others affairs.**_

Her breath and words hitched in her throat. They were barely into this fake marriage and she had broken a rule already. But who could ignore the tension filled fight that had just occurred before them like that?

'Not engaging in each others affairs, huh..seems pretty biased, if you ask me.'

She reluctantly followed after him, suddenly not looking forward to the rest of the day. As his back faced her, she abruptly felt ashamed.

'Why do I even feel like this? It's not my fault he made stupid rules to follow..'

She looked down at her feet, now aware of her insecurity.

'But still, I hate when people are mad at me, there has to be some way to make it better.'

She thought for a second and then a light bulb went off in her head. She snuck into the isle next to the one he was in as quietly and cautiously as she could. She tossed aside a few bags of bread and then caught his blue eyes with her own. He looked taken aback for a moment, but played it off smoothly by looking back at the products before him on the shelf.

'So he wants to play it this way, huh..'

She moved a few bags on the shelf below her and blue met blue once more. She could see the blush rising on his cheeks as she smiled at him and raised her eyebrow in a challenging manner. He shook his head and pretended to look at a bag of rice. She got herself out of his sight and went back to the aisle he was in and then poked his shoulder.

"Gah!" He dropped the bag of rice he was holding and she bursted out laughing, not caring about the people around them giving them dirty looks. He smiled at her then ruffled her hair casually.

"Silly girl. Even you can be childish sometimes too, huh?"

"My sister used to do that to me whenever I got mad at her when I was little, and I could never stay mad at her, I thought I'd try it on you to see if it worked, and so it did," She smiled back at him, not even minding his touch at the moment, she just wanted the atmosphere to go back to normal.

"Let's cash this in and go home," He held out a welcoming hand to her, and she accepted it, wondering how she was going to get used to such close contact within three months.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hm, what should I make?" She shuffled from the cabinets, and then placed a bag of rice on the counter, "I guess I'll make curry, if I remember how to cook it right.."

A little bit before the curry was finished, she smelled a pleasant aroma that made her mouth water with desire. She placed the steaming hot substance into two bowls, and set the table so that they could eat.

* * *

"So, Kish- Yoshiki, tell me about yourself," Ayumi suggested, stirring the hot chicken broth in her curry, waiting for it to cool down.

"There isn't much to know, why?"

"I mean, since I'm stuck with you for three months, we might as well get to know each other better, right?"

"Stuck with me? Geez, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"You know what I mean.."

"Well, I'm twenty-one years old, my sister Miki is sixteen, I play guitar and listen to music as a hobby when I'm not grading papers."

"What about your parents?"

"..."

'Dammit, I did it again..'

"Sorry, that must be a touchy subject for you.."

'But how am I supposed to know what subjects he's sensitive about?'

"It's alright," He responded reassuringly with a smile.

'At least he's being nicer about it than last time..'

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm also twenty-one, my sister Hinoe is twenty-seven, and I like to paint, draw, play on my PSP, and read most of the time."

As they shared new information about each other, she watched Yoshiki eat his food happily like a little child, and giggled softly.

'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought..'

She lifted her fork to her lips to taste the meal that reminded her of home.

* * *

Ayumi finished washing the dishes when she caught Yoshiki going into his bedroom.

"Ah ah ah, remember rule number eight?"

"You're not nice," He grumbled and flopped himself onto the couch, throwing the blanket sloppily over himself.

She laughed and shut the lights off, "Goodnight, dork."

She got into the comfortable bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She missed the radiating heat that came from Tamotsu's body that used to hold her close every night, his chin resting on her head. She had almost forgotten about him, and strangely, it felt nice, in its own way. But the other part of her still clung on with hope that he'd come back for her, and she still didn't want to forget him. But she knew she was probably getting her hopes up for nothing, he was most likely in love with someone way prettier, smarter, and richer than she was, with a better education other than drawing pictures for a living. The tear she shed for the night before she fell into a deep slumber rolled down her cheek gracefully, letting itself soak into the pillow in which her head was resting on.

* * *

 _"Why are you with him, Ayumi?" One of her friends from her university asked._

 _"Yeah, you don't look happy with him at all," Another one of her friends added._

 _"Don't talk about him like that, I am very happy with him," Ayumi pointed out._

 _"He's boring as hell, if you ask me."_

 _"Well I didn't, so buzz off!"_

 _"Geez, you don't have to be so cross, we're just trying to look out for you, you know?"_

 _"You can look out for me by getting your nose out of my relationships that I'm perfectly content with, thank you very much."_

 _"Just saying, you deserve better."_

 _"I'm not breaking up with him, so you can just drop it."_

 _"If you don't, he's just going to leave you heartbroken and break up with you instead."_

 _"He would never do that."_

 _"You never know, he could find someone else and drop you quicker than Rose dropped Jack."_

 _"Could you cut it out already? I'm not breaking up with him, and that's that!"_

 _"Ayumi?" The green-eyed brunette walked over to her, he had said he needed to use the restaurants restroom earlier, but she wasn't sure if that was a lie to eavesdrop or not._

 _"Tamotsu! Ah, what do you need?"_

 _"Come outside with me, please?"_

 _"S-Sure."_

 _She got up from the booth and followed him outside, not looking forward to what he had to say, but nevertheless, she knew it wasn't going to be good._

 _"I can't do this anymore," Tamotsu stared at her with a solumn expression._

 _"But why?" Ayumi croaked out._

 _"Everyone is against our relationship, Ayumi!"_

 _"And you're going to let that come between us?"_

 _"I'm just saying that maybe you'd be happier if we went our separate ways.."_

 _"Do you honestly believe that?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I-I can't believe you..after all these years you're going to give up what we have just because some assholes have a problem with it!"_

 _"Ayu-"_

 _"No! Shut up! Just shut up! I hate you! Just leave!"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _He walked away from her, slouching himself in depression. He didn't go home happy that night. They had had their first ever serious fight that day, for being together for two years, they never really fought because of their similar personalities that got along so well, except Tamotsu didn't have the determined streak she had. He gave up too easily. And she hated that about him. Especially when it came to their meaningful relationship that she was incredibly devoted to, but it apparently wasn't the same way for him._

 _She ran back to her place, not even bothering to shield herself from the pouring rain that reflected her shattered heart, she just ran. She finally made it to her floor, slammed the door, and was about to break down crying into the sofa, but her face slammed into something hard and soft at the same time. It was the fabric of a shirt on a male body. She felt hands caress her hair and wrap themselves around her waist in a heartfelt embrace._

 _"You didn't think I was actually going to leave you, did you?"_

 _"T-Tamotsu.."_

 _"_ _ **It's alright."**_

* * *

Those words echoed in her mind all throughout the night, and when she woke up from her dream and it was still way too early to be up.

 _It's alright._

She squeezed the sheets of the bed.

'You're a liar, Tamotsu. You lied. It's not alright. You did leave me. You abandoned me. Why? Was I not good enough?'

She plopped her head back down onto the pillow.

'I'm not alright.'

 **Wassup guyss! I hoped you liked this chapter, speaking of chapters, how are you liking the longer chapters? Do you want me to go back to 2k words or nah? ;o Any critiques? (if you do make it mature don't be like 'lol ur stories suck bruh go hump a tree' like I already know that and I already do that so ye) Any suggestions? Make sure to R &R, it means a lot to me. (: When will Yoshiki finally open up to Ayumi? Do you notice the pattern between Ayumi's dreams yet? Who's the ass who messed with our bae Yoshiki? I'm pretty sure you all know. xD I hope I added just the right amount of fluff for you guys to enjoy, I don't want their romance to happen too fast, but I also don't want it to take like a billion chapters for them to fall in love like in Be Mine, so tell me what you think! Also, tell me what you think about my OC Tamotsu so far, he's kind of made out to be like Morishige, but I personally like Yoshiki better. If you end up shipping Tamotsu x Ayumi or Tamotsu with any of the Corpse Party characters you can message me or leave a review if you want a one-shot thingy of them and I might write it. And lastly, the rest of the Corpse Party squad may or may not be joining us next chapter. Until next time, ciao my precious cinnamon rolls ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Teenage Girls and Partying

Ayumi woke to the sound of birds chirping outside and the morning light shining radiantly on her eyelids. She envied how euphoric the birds sounded and how the light shone so brightly like she wished her smile had. She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself.

'I dreamt about him again..'

Ayumi repositioned her hands that were embracing her to her face, covering her eyes in disappointment in herself.

'I'm so weak..'

She brushed off her now pessimistic mood and got dressed in a casual navy dress with white polka dots that she had packed with her.

'That's right, I have to go shopping later, since I thought I was coming here only for a few days, not being ditched by my fiancee and ending up living with a fake one.'

She put her long cerulean hair into two pigtails that rested adroitly on her shoulders and strided into the kitchen to make breakfast. She felt a little better as she looked at the still sleeping blonde on the couch, the blanket that long before fell on the floor, he was simply adorable. But she also felt guilt.

'I hope I'm not excess baggage to him..I've already caused enough trouble for him as it is..'

She shook off the thought and started getting out the ingredients for the breakfast she was making which composed of bacon, eggs, and toast after she put on her light pink frilly apron that she had packed with her. After she was done cooking, and setting the food on their platters, Yoshiki was still asleep.

'You've got to be kidding me. Who sleeps this long?'

She thought this with a miffed tone, but she was smiling. She walked over to the couch, kneeled down, and..

Poke.

"Mmh.."

'..?'

Poke.

"..Go away.."

"I don't think it's nice to tell your wife to go away, wouldn't you think so?"

She poked him again on the forehead as his eyes popped open and widened at the sight of her.

"Dummy, what are you staring at?"

"I..err..nothing.."

"What, do you have a fetish for aprons, or something?" She gave him a dose of his own medicine by teasing him.

"No! Geez, I never knew my 'wife' had such a sadistic streak in her.."

"What can I say? I learn from the best. Now let's go eat before our food gets cold, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan," He smirked and got up from the couch, his champagne locks a huge mess. She instantaneously diverted her eyes, since the sight of him like this made him look unexceptionally attractive. She found that she admired his unkempt hair, Tamotsu's was always so neat and perfect, which was completely fine by her, but she had to admit that disheveled hair definitely suited Yoshiki best.

'Did I seriously just compare him to my ex? What kind of person am I? I don't even like him, much less the way I liked Tamotsu..'

Something about those thoughts made her feel rootless, though. She wasn't completely sure that was true. He was way more carefree than Tamotsu, so she didn't feel the need to pretend to be perfect like the class rep she once was.

"It must feel nice."

"Hm?" Yoshiki raised his eyebrow as he chewed on his bacon.

"Living in such a nice place like this, and being able to pay it off by yourself for that matter."

"Not precisely, it gets really lonely every so often. I'd much rather live in a box if it meant I could be around people that I liked."

She laughed, "That's an interesting intuition you got there."

* * *

"I'm off," Yoshiki declared, grabbing his things.

"See you later."

He just stood there, looking at Ayumi as she sat on the dining room chair, still eating her breakfast.

"What are you standing there for? You're going to be late- oh."

 _ **Number two, wife must see her husband off at the door for work everyday.**_

She got up, and bowed before him.

"Goodbye, my dear husband," She said dramatically in a playful manner.

"So long, my precious wife," He chuckled and soon after she did too. When he opened the front door and left, Ayumi went back to her place on the dining room chair, finishing her breakfast that had been neglected for a while. She stared into space while her thoughts occupied her mind, until she saw where her eyes were wandering all this time. At a bento box on the kitchen counter.

'He forgot his lunch!'

She pushed her breakfast aside and picked up the box, wondering how the hell she was going to get this to him with no car.

'Looks like I'm walking..'

She walked out the front door and then remembered something.

'Wait, he said he worked at an all girls private school, but which one?'

She thought for a moment, then decided to wing it.

'I guess I'll just stop at the closest one..'

She began to run across the sidewalk, looking left and right for any signs of a private school on her marvelous journey to rescue princess Yoshiki from starvation. Okay, it wasn't that breathtaking, but the image of that is pretty amusing. When she thought she would never find it, and that every person in the world had given her a weird look, she saw a huge white building that looked like a castle. And sure enough, on the front it said in fancy bold letters:

 _Kisaragi Academy for Girls_

She found it shocking that the name was the same as her high school she went to, but she paid no mind to it as she ran into it, through the double doors, and into the first hallway, but was stopped by an intimidating tall man.

"Excuse me, Miss, you can't just run into a school like that."

'It's that guy from the grocery store!'

"I-I just wanted to give my husband his lunch, he forgot it, you see.."

"That's no excuse. I could have you arrested right here on the spot just for barging into a private school like that."

"No! Please, I-!"

"Quit reviling her, would you?" A displeased voice cut her off.

'Yoshiki!'

"Thanks, I'll take care of this, don't worry," Yoshiki whispered in her ear, taking the bento box off her hands.

"As the principal of this school, I could have you fired for that nasty attitude."

'He's the principal?!'

"Then why don't you just do it already? What the hell is stopping you?" He realized what he said, and bowed his head in shame, "Sorry.."

She felt so bad for him in that moment. She knew he wanted to rage at him, let his anger roar, but he couldn't for the sake of his job. But she still wondered why the principal hadn't fired him yet, since he seemed to hold a grudge against Yoshiki.

"Look at Mr. Kishinuma!"

"He's so hot when he's angry.."

Ayumi heard the whispers of lovesick teenage girls that were now crowding before them. Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized multiple of the girls were giving her nasty looks.

"I didn't know he had a wife, though."

"She's so pretty!"

"She seems pretty bleak to me."

"I bet he loves her a lot!"

"Hmph."

The mixture of positive and negative comments about herself were overwhelming, and she just wanted to get out of there. And so she did, but not before she heard a high-pitched voice calling out to Yoshiki.

"Mr. Kishinuma! How about you eat this for lunch, instead?"

Ayumi looked back and saw a pretty girl with pigtails the color of cherries holding up a nicely decorated bag that put the looks and size of the bento box to shame in front of Yoshiki's face.

"I'd love to, but my wife made this lunch for me, so it's very special to me," He replied with a sincere tone and expression.

She felt her face getting heated up. She could definitely see why so many of the girls were in love with him, he seemed like a very patient teacher.

"You can eat that later, though!"

"I'm afraid that I can't."

"Aww, pleaaaseee?"

Ayumi decided to take her leave, since this conversation seemed to have no end and purpose, and she didn't want to get spotted by the principal or any of the girl students that would hover around her and attack her with insults and questions. In addition, the girl that was bothering Yoshiki was really starting to piss her off for some reason. She didn't want to take it as jealousy, but she had to admit that she did feel like this whenever girls would confess their love to Tamotsu or flirt with him quite blatantly.

'I guess being in a fake marriage really makes you feel like you're in a relationship with that person..'

While she was exiting the school, though, she saw a girl with jet-black hair and big blue eyes like Yoshiki's staring at the crowd of girls around Yoshiki with a sorrowful expression. But as soon as the girl saw Ayumi, she smiled and ran up to her.

"Hi! Are you Mr. Kishinuma's wife?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I am," Ayumi smiled back at her, relieved to find that she wasn't one of the girls that either hated her or was practically jumping on Yoshiki with heart-filled eyes.

"That makes me really happy!"

"How so?" Ayumi laughed.

"Whenever my big bro is happy, it makes me happy!"

"B-big bro? Are you Miki Kishinuma, by any chance?"

"How did you know my name?" Miki looked at her quizzically.

"Your big brother talks about you all the time, it's clear that you're very important to him."

"Reaally?" Miki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh-huh!"

 _Riiinggg!_

"I have to get to class, but it was awesome meeting you!" Miki announced, latching her arms around Ayumi's waist in a quick hug, then running off to class. Ayumi chuckled to herself.

'For being a high schooler, she sure has the enthusiasm of a little kid. I wonder if I was like that when I was in high school..'

Ayumi finally left, without any interruptions this time.

'She's a really sweet girl, though, I'd love to have a little sister like her. But I wonder why she was looking so sad while she looked at Yoshiki. Is she in love with him? I don't think so, she probably would have been blushing and been all over him. I can't really think of a logical explanation at the moment..'

She let the issue go for the moment and made her way home.

* * *

"Seiko, that's your fifth plate of pancakes, you're going to get sick!" Naomi warned the amber-eyed girl stuffing her face with fluffy warm pancakes that the waitress had bestowed upon her a while ago.

"I dwon't cwerr!"

"Scoot over, chipmunk cheeks," This male voice made Seiko swallow her food in no time flat, she quickly scooted over and let the pair sit at their booth.

"Oh ho ho! What's up, newlyweds?"

"Don't call us that," Ayumi closed her eyes in annoyance.

"C'mon Ayumi-chan, just admit that you want some of thaaaat!" Seiko smirked deviously.

"I.. don't know what you're implying.."

"I bet Kishi knows what it means, huehuehue.."

"Don't bring me into this.."

"Aww, but aren't you going to protect your dear waifuuu?" Seiko puckered up her lips.

"You watch too much anime," Yoshiki pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"So are you guys really going to pretend to be engaged?" Mayu asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, for three months.." Ayumi let a sigh escape her lips.

"Why so disappointed, Ayumi? If I were you, I'd kill to be married to such a lady-killer like Kishi-Kish."

"Mhm."

"A curt answer like that equals jealousy!" Seiko pointed a finger in Ayumi's direction and grinned.

"Leave her alone," Yoshiki defended, "Besides, we're not supposed to be talking like this, we're supposed to act like husband and wife in public."

"Fineee."

All of a sudden, Yoshiki's phone began to ring.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this."

"Hurry back to your precious waifu, Kishinumaa!"

"God dammit, Seiko.."

Yoshiki quickly went outside to take his phone call, and when he did, Seiko looked Ayumi straight in the eye with a heart struck expression.

"You love him! You loooovee him!" Seiko sang.

"No, I don't!" Ayumi could feel all the blood from her body go to her cheeks.

"You guys are so perfect together!" Mayu exclaimed.

"You guys honestly think I'm ready to date again after what happened with-" She stopped, and a frown settled onto her lips.

"With Mr. Tomato? Pshhh, Kishinuma is way better for you than that robot."

"He doesn't like me, I don't blame him, who would?" Ayumi stared down at her feet with a self-depreciating expression.

"Don't talk about yourself like that! You're nothing short of amazing," Naomi replied, "And I've never seen Kishinuma look more comfortable than he is around you, so maybe that's a sign!"

"Thank you," Ayumi smiled at her, but then with an icy tone she added, "But I don't need, or want a relationship, especially not right now, let's talk about something else."

"Alright.." Naomi responded reluctantly.

"Ah, you know where we should go?" Seiko asked.

"Where?" Satoshi questioned her.

"It better not be anywhere that's..not suitable for people in a relationship.." Morishige warned her.

"Aww, so loyal to your bae Mayu," Seiko replied with a huge smile, clasping her hands together next to her face in a way to show that his words were adorable, "And don't worry it's not a strip club or anything, unfortunately."

The rest of the group let out a relieved sigh.

"Where is it, then?" Mayu asked her, eager to hear her response.

Seiko turned her head to the bar that wasn't fully occupied yet, "This convo got really depressing, so I was thinking we should take a few shots, let loose, and party our asses off."

"Sorry, Shinohara, but I don't drink.." Satoshi told her in an embarrassed tone.

"Me neither," Morishige added, and Mayu nodded, indicating she wasn't up for it either.

"How about you, sweater stretcher?" Seiko grinned, grabbing Naomi's chest.

"S-Seiko! Satoshi, do something!"

"I-I..uh.." Satoshi sat there, his eyes wide, and blood flowing freely from his nose.

"Huehuehue, looks like I got the reaction I expected. I'm not the only perv here, I see," Seiko got off of Naomi's chest and smirked.

"I-I'm not a perv!"

"As I was going to say until I was so rudely interrupted," Naomi glared at Seiko, which she replied to with a shrug, "I don't drink either."

"Booo, you guys are too downbeat. How about you, Ayumi-chan?"

"Sure."

"Thought so- wait, _what?_ " Seiko had the most amazed and ecstatic expression on her face, "I never knew you, of all people, would be the only one besides me to drink, especially since you were a class rep!"

"I also got dumped by my fiancee, am living with a fake one, and am feeling bummed out, now let's go 'party our asses off'," Ayumi replied with a laugh.

"Wooo!~ Have fun, sober losers!" Seiko grabbed onto Ayumi's arm and led her over to the bar.

"Wait, Seiko, I don't think Kishinuma is going to approve of this‒" Naomi began but it was too late, the two of them had already ordered their drinks and were gulping them down like there was no tomorrow.

"That girl, I swear.." Morishige sighed, and pushed up his glasses.

"We should let them go. Ayumi deserves a night of fun more than anyone," Mayu stated with a small smile, also watching them as they laughed and clinked their glasses together and went for another round.

"Well, it _would_ be amusing to watch them go nuts when they're drunk," Naomi laughed, and everyone nodded in agreement, laughing along with her. They heard bells ring, and Yoshiki walked back to the table, red-faced, like he had just had a huge verbal fight with someone.

"Hey, I'm back what did I mi‒where's Shinohara and what did she do with my fake wife?" Yoshiki demanded, fuming. The gang bursted out laughing at how fast he caught on, and they pointed to the bar, and when his eyes followed where they were pointing, he couldn't have been more enraged.

"SHINOHARA!" He yelled, storming off to the bar, while also attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

They laughed even louder, tears springing from their eyes.

"Ayyyyyee what's uppp Kishiiiinuuumaaa?" Seiko slung an arm around his shoulder, which he immediately pushed off, gently enough so he wouldn't hurt her, but rough enough to know that he was angry at her.

"Why did you let Ayumi go off drinking like that?"

"III...I dunno, actually. I was just borreeed~."

"That's not an excuse, idiot!"

"Yoo, Shiki, wanna join us?" Ayumi asked him and laughed at her own joke, causing some hiccups to form from her as well, "Get it? Because..your name is Yoshiki, and yo means hey?"

He rolled his eyes, "Very funny, let's go, we're leaving," He grabbed onto her arm more gently than he did with Seiko's and pulled her up from the chair, but she clearly wasn't having it.

"Noooo! I don't want to go!"

"Come on!"

"I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now!"

"She learned that from me, by the wayyy," Seiko pointed out.

"Shut your face!" Yoshiki replied to Seiko, and she took another shot and flipped him off in response. Yoshiki turned back to Ayumi.

"If you leave with me, right now, I have some wine at home you can have."

"Reaaallllyy? Okay, then I'll go~."

"See ya, guys!" Mayu waved as they left the cafe, and then when they were completely out of sight, the group laughed and cried once more.

* * *

"Where's..my wine..you promiseddd.." Ayumi whined and hiccuped again from her place on the couch.

"Here," Yoshiki gave her a glass of grape juice, he was never going to give her wine in the first place, he just needed to get her home.

"It's so sweeeet~."

"Geez, you really are trouble, you know that? Letting her take advantage of you.." Yoshiki murmured to his self as she sipped on her grape juice happily, eventually gulping it down in one go. He hadn't realized he had been looking at her glass the whole time he was thinking, until she piped up again.

"Do you want a taste? I know it's all gone, but," Ayumi hiccuped, then his face lit up like a Christmas tree when her lips came toward his. By time he felt and smelled her alcoholic breath, he placed two fingers on her forehead, and pushed her forward onto the couch. She moaned and let her arms fall to her sides.

"You're no fun.."

He sighed, "Did Shinohara do anything to you?"

"..."

Silence. Ayumi was off to dream land, her breathing soft and faint.

"Asleep already?" Yoshiki was genuinely surprised at how fast she dozed off, but he brushed it off, and wrapped his arms around her, throwing her over his shoulder. He walked over to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed, tucking her in.

"You know, if you weren't as adorable as you are, I'd be way more upset with you.." Yoshiki sighed again, but this time a gentle smile let its way on his lips. She reminded him of his little sister whenever she would fall asleep unexpectedly.

"..."

Silence, as expected. He ruffled her hair, then left the room, and laid down on the living room couch, that had grown quite comfortable to him after sleeping on it since the fake marriage started. Meanwhile, Ayumi was having one of her annual dreams.

* * *

 _"Yamada-kun! You're so handsome!"_

 _"Yamada-kun! That yukata really brings out your beautiful eyes!"_

 _"Yamada-kun! Your hair is so cute slicked back like that!"_

 _Yamada-kun this, Yamada-kun that. It was really making Ayumi pissed off and low-spirited, considering she couldn't do anything about it because she didn't want to ruin the festival and embarrass both herself and Tamotsu. She tried her best to ignore it and serve the customers their food in her own yukata._

 _"Thank you," She heard Tamotsu reply to the ladies with a smile, making them swoon._

 _"Yamada-kun! Can I have a kiss on the cheek?"_

 _Ayumi froze._

 _"Why, of course," Tamotsu began to lean in, making all the other girls either squeal or glare at the woman in jealousy. But those expressions became shocking ones as Ayumi went in between the two of them, and grabbed Tamotsu's hand tightly._

 _"I don't think so."_

 _Ayumi turned to him._

 _"We need to talk. Now."_

 _Ayumi led him behind the food trucks and started raging._

 _"Why would you do that?"_

 _"I was trying to make our customers happy, is there a problem with that?"_

 _"We're in a relationship, Tamotsu..I don't think you should be kissing other girls in front of me.."_

 _"It was just a peck on the cheek."_

 _"That doesn't matter!"_

 _"And this argument doesn't matter, either. Excuse me, I have to get back to work."_

 _She looked down at her feet as he walked away._

 _'I didn't have to get so worked up like that..but he still shouldn't be kissing other girls so willingly!'_

 _"Hey, Ayumi!"_

 _"Huh?" She turned around to see her group of close friends from the university waving to her in their yukata's as well._

 _"Do you want to take a break and drink with us?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't drink."_

 _"Oh, come on! After that little disagreement with your boyfriend, you should at least have one to take the edge off!"_

 _"I.." Ayumi thought for a moment._

 _'It's just one..'_

 _"Okay," The rest of her friends cheered, and grabbed her arms, dragging her over to the bar._

 _Needless to say, she had way more than one drink that night._

 _"Tamotsuuu.."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Tamotsuuuuu..." Ayumi clutched onto the brunettes arm, gaining the glares of multiple girls but she was too wasted to care. She buried her face in his chest._

 _"I don't like..your face..anymore.."_

 _"Oh, God, you're drunk, aren't you?"_

* * *

 **Gahhh, I feel like that dream was unnecessary. XD Heyaa guyss, this chapter was a fun one to write, since the majority of it was joking around. How did this chapter end up 4k words instead of 3k, I don't even know omg. Ahhh I have a feeling I'm making them so OOC but then again they're both twanty one and haven't met in high school and are in different circumstances idek.** (┛◉Д◉)┛ **I also forgot to mention that this story was based off of the otome game My Forged Wedding because I'm so absent-minded. T_T How did you like this chapter, and how do you like the overall story so far? I might not be able to update within 1-2 days like I usually do bc of school but hey I might surprise you. xD Be sure to R &R, it means a lot to me. (: Ciaoo my precious cinnamon (or SINamon) rolls. ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4: BITCH U THOUGHT

AYEEE.

WAIT WHERE THE FUCKDID YOU GET AN AXE FROM I'M SORRY OK.

ye so it's been over year since I uploaded this shit and I don't blame you guys for being pissed, I'd throw hands too.

If you didn't know already, I have no plans in continuing this, seeing as I'm no longer as hardcore fangirly with Corpse Party or Ayushiki as I used to be. I'd probably continue it just for you guys, but there's several issues there. First of all, writing for a story that you have no interest in anymore is a loss on both sides. My side, I'll be bored writing it, your side, nobody wants to read a fanfic that sucks ass because the author has no inspiration. Second of all, I don't have any time. When I was writing this, I was depressed because I was stuck with my bipolar asshole of a dad, but I finally moved out with my mom, thank g o d. I'm 100% happy AF now and I'm not gonna dwell on about it bc honestly I don't really give a fuck about it anymore and even if I did I'm a lazy piece of garbage LMAO. I'M GOUDA THO, I SWEAR. I also made a blog about otome, and I'm spending my writing time on headcanons and drabbles since clearly I can't make multi-chapter fanfictions. They're just not for me. However, if you're into otome or are planning to get into it, you can finally read my trash I call writing again! My tumblr blog is otome-microwave, and I post about Voltage games (I'm going to write about Mystic Messenger soon tho.)

And also, every time I see my cringy hyper ass self from my fanfictions I want to light myself on fire, so don't worry, you're not alone.

Idk if I'm going to put my otome drabbles on here, but if I do, you'll know.

I still love Ayushiki, just not enough to write about it again. Maybe someday I'll write about other characters? I've got plenty of years before I start writing professionally, so you never know.

I won't delete these stories, they remind me of how far I've come as a writer, and every time I see the reviews I smile like a gremlin.

See you around. ❤


End file.
